1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, one example of information devices is an image display apparatus. Examples of image display apparatuses are television devices and monitors of computers.
In such image display apparatuses, intensity of electromagnetic waves (electromagnetic radiation noises) which leak outside the apparatuses should be not more than a regulation value. For this reason, a technique which reduces the leakage of the electromagnetic waves is desired. A constitution which reduces the leakage of the electromagnetic waves is desired to be obtained easily.
The constitution which reduces the electromagnetic waves leaking from front surfaces of the image display apparatuses is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-47979. In the image display apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-47979, a driving circuit is arranged in an approximately sealed space so that leaking electromagnetic waves are reduced.